iCatch the Beavecoon
by NocturneCrest
Summary: Follow the four teens as they try again to find the Beavecoon. Guess who get paired together? Both pairs of partners get lost in the wilderness, get hurt and may not be able to get back to camp. Will this adventure give light to conflicting thoughts?
1. Introduction to Beavecoon Hunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, Seddie would happen for sure!**

* * *

**The Still Forests**

Chapter 1 **/** Part 1

**Spencer's POV**

* * *

Hahahaha! I finally got the Carly, Sam, and Freddie to come looking for the Beavecoon with me! Yes! Basically all I did was whine and frail around on the couch until they agreed to come. That trick always works.

Finding the Beavecoon wasn't the only reason I wanted to go to Mount Baker National Forest, though. Okay, Carly wanted to find Bigfoot too. Well, here's a story for you: one day when there was a heat wave in Seattle, Carly was giving a small speech to all the people in our apartment. I saw Freddie and Sam… well… giving each other… flirty looks. I remembered all the times when the two of them _alone _went somewhere together; the times when they pranked and messed around with each other, calling each other names.

Ever since then, I thought, _"Hey, they could become a good couple one day."_ I mean, a lot of relationships come out of love and hate, am I right? I've seen so many TV shows like that. It's become cliché, really.

By the time I came to, the three already had their bags packed and ready to go. Just before I was about to say something, Mrs. Benson came crashing through our front door and applied masses of cloud block on Freddie. I couldn't help but laugh at her idiosyncrasy. When Freddie heard me laughing up a storm, he gave me his signature "stop-laughing-or-else" look. Needless to say, I stopped and ran to my room.

There, I began to pack my camouflage uniform, camouflage helmet, a tiny camera to record everything—Freddie gave it to me from our last outing—and some bait. Now that packing is done with, I can call Socko and ask him if I could borrow his RV again. Or as Carly calls it, his "recreational vehicle."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Socko!" I said in a perky tone.

"Spencer! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just gonna hunt the Beavecoon again."

"Same 'ol, Spencer!" He chuckled.

"Yeah! And about the Beavecoon, is it alright if we borrow your RV again? Just for three days?" Suddenly, I heard screaming coming from the living room. I just let it go.

"You mean my recreational vehicle?" Why does everyone call it that?

"Yes! So is it alright if I borrow your 'recreational vehicle,' or not?"

"Sure! No prob, buddy!"

"Thanks Socko! Carly, Sam, Freddie, and I will be there in about an hour."

"Okay, see ya then!"

After I ended the call, I heard Freddo screaming from outside. "SAM? NO, PLEASE! DON'T! ARGGHHHH!"

I dragged my stuff outside and saw Sam pinning Freddie on the ground. "Come on, Sam! Stop pinning me to the ground! _Achooh! _And Carly, when was the last time you cleaned this carpet?"

"Never talk about my mom again, Freddork! Or else." Sam got off of him and cleaned off her pants. Freddie rolled his eyes. What were they fighting about that included Sam's mom? Oh well. It's their problem. Not mine!

"Alright people, let's go!" I screamed as I ran out the apartment with the three following me in a happy craze. Wait, what happened to the door?

* * *

**The Still Forests**

Chapter 1 **/ **Part 2

**Freddie's POV**

* * *

I can't believe Spencer got us to go Beavecoon hunting with him. I mean, do those things even exist? Firstly, there's been no scientific proof or evidence. Secondly, I don't think a beaver and a raccoon can even breed. Thirdly, why would you call it a Beavecoon?

I was just glad that Carly and Sam were coming too. If it had just been Spencer and I, I think I would've died. I _need _to have some kind of company other than Spencer, even if it _was _with Sam. I mean, Spencer's a cool guy and all, but sometimes he can get _too _weird.

Speaking of Spencer, I glanced over at him and caught him staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. See what I mean?

_BANG! _I heard a thundering boom. I turned and saw a door lying on the floor and my eccentric mother where the door was supposed to be. I knew I must've forgotten something, so I started backing up slowly. I looked all around for Sam and Carly. They were no longer there.

"Fredward Benson!" She starting walking towards me. "You forgot your cloud block!" My crazed mother poured heavy amounts of it on her hands and slathered it all over my skin. My tanned skin soon became pale white. Ugh, I hate it when she's like this. And I hate cloud block!

I heard a chuckle in Spencer's direction. It wasn't funny! I got annoyed, so I gave him my "stop-laughing-or-else" look. He saw me and ran to his room in fear. Heh, good. Then I looked back at my mom, ready to scream at her.

"Mom, I don't need cloud block!" I yelled. "I was just kidding about cloud burn! Have you ever heard about it at your Aggressive Parenting Meetings?"

"No, but it says right here on the bottle that cloud burn is real! Just keep still so I can get this over with!" I just let her do whatever she needed to do.

As soon as my mom had finished and left, the girls came back. Of course, Sam was preparing to tease me. "You have the most psychotic mother in all the world, Benson." She laughed.

"At least my mom _cares_ about me," I fought back. Okay, I think I went too far there. Sam never wanted to talk about her mom. And there she was with her hands clenched in fists.

"What did you say, Benson?" She started walking towards me while I backed away. "Did you talk about my mom?"

"I'm sorry, Sam! Don't hurt me!" I closed my eyes and protected my face. When nothing hit me, I put my arms down. Wrong move. As soon as I opened my eyes, they shut tight again as Sam started pinning me down to the floor. "SAM? NO, PLEASE! DON'T! ARGGHHHH!"

I could take the pain, but what I couldn't take was that I made Sam talk about her mom again. When I mess around with her, I don't want to hurt her, or anything.

I saw Spencer coming out of his room, and look at the both of us. Sam pushed me down even harder and I got a face full of dust. This carpet was really dirty! "Come on, Sam! Stop pinning me to the ground! _Achooh! _And Carly, when was the last time you cleaned this carpet?"

Sam's reply was, "Never talk about my mom again, Freddork! Or else." I knew never to do that again. I simply rolled my eyes as she dusted off her jeans.

"Alright people, let's go!" Spencer screamed as he ran out of the apartment. The three of us looked at each other, smiled, and started screaming happily as we ran after Spencer. Well, I hope this goes well.


	2. We're On Our Way!

**Finally got this chapter up! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine, but I can only wish!  
**

* * *

**The Still Forests**

Chapter 2 **/** Part 1

**Carly's POV**

* * *

Okay, do you want a recap of what happened so far? Well, Spencer somehow got us to go to Mount Baker… whatever… Freddie and Sam got into another fight about their mothers, and now we're walking down the sidewalk alongside the Seattle traffic because Spencer's motorcycle wouldn't fit all four of us. I'm just glad that we don't have be stuck in that traffic.

Anyway, Socko's house—from what I hear—isn't too far away from Bushwell Plaza, where Spencer, Freddie and I live. Actually, the Groovy Smoothie is right between our neighborhood and Socko's.

While I was walking _REALLY_ slowly with Spencer—we were walking _slower _than the traffic, mind you—Freddie and Sam were bickering again. All that I heard was something about no respect. I suspected that came from Freddie. He's been saying that a lot lately. I looked to my right, and Spencer was no longer there. You'll never guess where he was. Spencer was almost a block behind us. From what I could see, he just threw his bags on the ground and sat on top of them. Suddenly, the bickering started getting louder.

"Why do you have to be so nubbish, Fredbag?"

"Well why do you have to be such a blond-headed demon?"

"At least my mother isn't always overprotective about her child!"

"Really Sam? You have to bring my mom into this again?"

"Yeah! I can bring her into all of our fights if I want to, and you can't stop me from doing that!"

"Well let me tell _YOU _something, Puckett! My mother is _not _overprotective over me! She just _cares _about me! Unlike your-"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP?" I intervened. "YOU KNOW HOW DISTURBING YOUR DAMN FIGHTS GET SOMETIMES?"

"Carly, don't you understand that Sam and I—"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT YOU TWO JUST HATE EACH OTHER! IT'S JUST THAT YOU TWO **_ALWAYS_** FIGHT! IT GETS ON MY NERVES!" I cut Freddie off.

"Carly, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but—"

"JUST STOP FIGHTING! OKAY?" Wow, I'm cutting off a lot of people today.

Sam and Freddie glanced quickly at each other, sighed, and finally agreed with each other, "Okay."

"Good. I'll stop cutting people off and screaming now. Sorry about cussing." When I looked to my right again, I flinched. Only because Spencer was looking at me with an astonished face.

After a few awkward seconds, Spencer spoke up. "Carly, did you say the _d_ word?"

I heard Freddie and Sam crack a laugh. "Really Spencer? The _d _word?"

"Well, I don't want to say it. But it sounds like you did." Spencer pointed at me.

"I didn't mean to say it." Spencer nodded; at least he understood. "It's just that Sam and Freddie's fight got to me."

"It's alright, kiddo." Spencer smirked. "Everyone says a naughty word once in a while."

Freddie cracked another laugh. "Naughty word?"

"Yeah…" Spencer looked down. A few moments later, he looked up with his usual perky, and upbeat face. "C'mon, let's go to Socko's house!" He pointed his index finger towards the north side of town.

* * *

**The Still Forests**

Chapter 2 **/ **Part 2

**Sam's POV**

* * *

Along the walk to Socko's house, I kept messing with the nub. Not enough to make Carly scream and cuss again, but just enough to keep him annoyed. As long as he was annoyed, I was happy.

All the happiness went away when a shirtless Gibby came along around the corner and started talking to Spencer and Carly. That boy's got problems, but they never get to him.

"So where are you guys going?" Why won't he just stay out of other people's business?

"We're just gonna go hunting for the Beavecoon. Wanna come?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah? Do you want to come with us?" Carly asked him quickly. I could see a little gleam in her eye. Did she…?

"Sure! I'd love to!" Gibby screamed.

Carly hugged Gibby and my suspicions were cleared. Realizing the awkwardness of her actions, Carly backed away. Gibby just stood there smiling.

I noticed that Freddork hasn't said anything in a while, so I looked to him on my left. He was playing around with something on his PearPhone. When he noticed I was looking at him, he gave me a weird look and turned his phone away. I suddenly got interested in what he was doing. What was he hiding from me? You know what, just forget it.

We started walking again and in 10 minutes, we arrived at Socko's house.

"Hey Spencer!" A black haired dude came out of the front door of the house. I guess that was Socko. "Here are the keys to the RV!"

Spencer caught the keys with difficulty. Then he introduced the four of us to him.

"Nice to meet you all!" He smiled at every single one of us. "Have fun hunting the Beavecoon, guys!"

"Okay, let's all get settled in the RV." He opened the door to the RV and we all poured in. I put my stuff into a drawer of the RV, and opened up a pack of Fat Cakes and a bag of chicken. What? The walk made me hungry! Meanwhile, Gibby immediately laid down on the couch in the living room part of the vehicle. Freddie put his stuff down while still looking at his PearPhone. What was the dork looking at that was so important? Carly dropped her stuff and ran into the bathroom screaming, "I need to take a shower!"

Spencer came in and announced, "Okay! We're now going to Mount Baker National Forest! WOO-HOO! Everyone cheer with me!"

Once everyone in the RV had started to scream, a muffled voice came from the bathroom. "Shut up! I'm trying to listen to music in here!"

"Okay! Have fun in there, I guess." Spencer started up the RV and we were on our way.

I turned my head to see Freddie staring at me. What the hell? "What are you looking at, dork?" He flinched in surprise and looked back down at his phone. And his cheeks were turning a bright red. Blushing? Okay… _that's_ weird.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke up. "Sam, aren't we going to Robin's Wieners?" He gave me a smirk. Now it was time for me to get back.

"Yeah, but why were you blushing, Fredderly? Something stupid on your mind?" I chuckled.

He sighed. "Whatever, Puckett."

I laughed. "So you _admit _that you had something stupid on your mind."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Sam. Let's just get to Robin's Wieners already!"


	3. In the RV

**Finally got this chapter up! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine, but I can only wish!  
**

* * *

**The Still Forests**

Chapter 2 **/** Part 1

**Carly's POV**

* * *

Okay, do you want a recap of what happened so far? Well, Spencer somehow got us to go to Mount Baker… whatever… Freddie and Sam got into another fight about their mothers, and now we're walking down the sidewalk alongside the Seattle traffic because Spencer's motorcycle wouldn't fit all four of us. I'm just glad that we don't have be stuck in that traffic.

Anyway, Socko's house—from what I hear—isn't too far away from Bushwell Plaza, where Spencer, Freddie and I live. Actually, the Groovy Smoothie is right between our neighborhood and Socko's.

While I was walking _REALLY_ slowly with Spencer—we were walking _slower _than the traffic, mind you—Freddie and Sam were bickering again. All that I heard was something about no respect. I suspected that came from Freddie. He's been saying that a lot lately. I looked to my right, and Spencer was no longer there. You'll never guess where he was. Spencer was almost a block behind us. From what I could see, he just threw his bags on the ground and sat on top of them. Suddenly, the bickering started getting louder.

"Why do you have to be so nubbish, Fredbag?"

"Well why do you have to be such a blond-headed demon?"

"At least my mother isn't always overprotective about her child!"

"Really Sam? You have to bring my mom into this again?"

"Yeah! I can bring her into all of our fights if I want to, and you can't stop me from doing that!"

"Well let me tell _YOU _something, Puckett! My mother is _not _overprotective over me! She just _cares _about me! Unlike your-"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP?" I intervened. "YOU KNOW HOW DISTURBING YOUR DAMN FIGHTS GET SOMETIMES?"

"Carly, don't you understand that Sam and I—"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT YOU TWO JUST HATE EACH OTHER! IT'S JUST THAT YOU TWO **_ALWAYS_** FIGHT! IT GETS ON MY NERVES!" I cut Freddie off.

"Carly, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but—"

"JUST STOP FIGHTING! OKAY?" Wow, I'm cutting off a lot of people today.

Sam and Freddie glanced quickly at each other, sighed, and finally agreed with each other, "Okay."

"Good. I'll stop cutting people off and screaming now. Sorry about cussing." When I looked to my right again, I flinched. Only because Spencer was looking at me with an astonished face.

After a few awkward seconds, Spencer spoke up. "Carly, did you say the _d_ word?"

I heard Freddie and Sam crack a laugh. "Really Spencer? The _d _word?"

"Well, I don't want to say it. But it sounds like you did." Spencer pointed at me.

"I didn't mean to say it." Spencer nodded; at least he understood. "It's just that Sam and Freddie's fight got to me."

"It's alright, kiddo." Spencer smirked. "Everyone says a naughty word once in a while."

Freddie cracked another laugh. "Naughty word?"

"Yeah…" Spencer looked down. A few moments later, he looked up with his usual perky, and upbeat face. "C'mon, let's go to Socko's house!" He pointed his index finger towards the north side of town.

* * *

**The Still Forests**

Chapter 2 **/ **Part 2

**Sam's POV**

* * *

Along the walk to Socko's house, I kept messing with the nub. Not enough to make Carly scream and cuss again, but just enough to keep him annoyed. As long as he was annoyed, I was happy.

All the happiness went away when a shirtless Gibby came along around the corner and started talking to Spencer and Carly. That boy's got problems, but they never get to him.

"So where are you guys going?" Why won't he just stay out of other people's business?

"We're just gonna go hunting for the Beavecoon. Wanna come?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah? Do you want to come with us?" Carly asked him quickly. I could see a little gleam in her eye. Did she…?

"Sure! I'd love to!" Gibby screamed.

Carly hugged Gibby and my suspicions were cleared. Realizing the awkwardness of her actions, Carly backed away. Gibby just stood there smiling.

I noticed that Freddork hasn't said anything in a while, so I looked to him on my left. He was playing around with something on his PearPhone. When he noticed I was looking at him, he gave me a weird look and turned his phone away. I suddenly got interested in what he was doing. What was he hiding from me? You know what, just forget it.

We started walking again and in 10 minutes, we arrived at Socko's house.

"Hey Spencer!" A black haired dude came out of the front door of the house. I guess that was Socko. "Here are the keys to the RV!"

Spencer caught the keys with difficulty. Then he introduced the four of us to him.

"Nice to meet you all!" He smiled at every single one of us. "Have fun hunting the Beavecoon, guys!"

"Okay, let's all get settled in the RV." He opened the door to the RV and we all poured in. I put my stuff into a drawer of the RV, and opened up a pack of Fat Cakes and a bag of chicken. What? The walk made me hungry! Meanwhile, Gibby immediately laid down on the couch in the living room part of the vehicle. Freddie put his stuff down while still looking at his PearPhone. What was the dork looking at that was so important? Carly dropped her stuff and ran into the bathroom screaming, "I need to take a shower!"

Spencer came in and announced, "Okay! We're now going to Mount Baker National Forest! WOO-HOO! Everyone cheer with me!"

Once everyone in the RV had started to scream, a muffled voice came from the bathroom. "Shut up! I'm trying to listen to music in here!"

"Okay! Have fun in there, I guess." Spencer started up the RV and we were on our way.

I turned my head to see Freddie staring at me. What the hell? "What are you looking at, dork?" He flinched in surprise and looked back down at his phone. And his cheeks were turning a bright red. Blushing? Okay… _that's_ weird.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke up. "Sam, aren't we going to Robin's Wieners?" He gave me a smirk. Now it was time for me to get back.

"Yeah, but why were you blushing, Fredderly? Something stupid on your mind?" I chuckled.

He sighed. "Whatever, Puckett."

I laughed. "So you _admit _that you had something stupid on your mind."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Sam. Let's just get to Robin's Wieners already!"


	4. Tension in the Tents

Sorry for the late update! I didn't update when I said I would. But, this is why! My longest chapter ever! Enjoy!

**

* * *

The Still Forests**

Chapter 4 **/** Part 1

**Freddie's POV**

* * *

As soon as we got out of the RV, Spencer did an assessment with his supplies. "Alright then, it's pretty late, so I think we should head to bed." he yawned.

He took out some tents from a bag, and then I realized we only had three tents. Sam and Carly must've noticed too, because they both asked, "Why do we only have three tents?"

"Well, remember, Gibby came along." Spencer pointed out to Carly and Sam. "So two of you will have to sleep together. Gibby and Freddie can go together, and Carly and Sam can go together. I'll sleep in my own tent."

"Why do we have to sleep with someone of our own gender?" Gibby asked. Wasn't it obvious already? He didn't want anything to happen between a girl and a boy.

"Gibby!" Spencer screamed. Gibby listened, and helped me set up a tent. It looked really big for only two people. It looked like it would fit at least five. Oh well, that means more room. When I looked over at Spencer's, a small bit of it was on fire. Spencer just amazes me sometimes. The tents were even flame retardant! Sam and Carly's tent wasn't even set up yet, for Carly was brushing her hair, and Sam was too busy eating a pack of Fat Cakes. Gibby and I were the only ones with a fully set-up tent.

"Nice job, Gib!" I high-fived him.

"You too, man!" He high-fived me back.

10 minutes later, I checked the progress of everyone around us. Spencer's tent was set up, but was unusually slanted. I guess the flame burned some of the tent off. Carly and Sam's were fully set up. I could see Carly making sure the tent was okay, but I didn't see Sam anywhere.

I decided to get a snack from the RV, but when I got in there, I saw Sam taking off her white shirt, to reveal a purple tank top. She must've heard me, because she turned around.

"Benson! What are you doing here! You're such a perv!" She punched me in the gut.

"I'm sorry, Sam! I didn't mean to! I was just gonna get a snack!" I was replaying that moment in my mind. Ugh. Stupid hormones. But you gotta admit, she looked pretty when she was- _really Benson? You see Sam in a purple tank top, and you get all crazy! You don't like Sam in that way, do you? _

I must've dosed off or looked at her funny, because she screamed at me with the loudest voice she could muster. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET OUT OF HERE BENSON! YOU'RE JUST A PERVERT!"

She pushed me out of the RV, still dazed, and I hit the ground. Hard. That thought just kept playing in my head. _You don't like Sam in that way, do you? _I can't believe it took to see her in a purple tank top to think that way. I had to admit, she looked pretty in it. She was rude, obnoxious, rude, ill-mannered, amazing, beautiful… I just shook the feeling off to the back of my mind. _You like Carly, NOT Sam. _Unfortunately, it didn't stay there.

After that mental fight between my conscience and I, I got off the ground, swept away the dirt from my clothes, and headed to the tent I had to share with Gibby. I'd rather be with the insolent Sam, than the weird Gibby.

"So, Freddie," Gibby started as I came in. "I'm not sure if you'd be comfortable sleeping with… you know, me."

I was about to say, _"Yeah, I don't think I'd be comfortable." _but he cut me off.

"So, why don't you switch tents? One of the two girls could sleep with me, and the other could sleep with you." **{A/N- Bad pun here. xD} **

"Alright then, let me go out and ask the girls if one of them wanted to switch." I said as I unzipped the front flap, and headed to the girls' tent.

"Hey, anyone of you want to go and switch tents with me?" Sam was still wearing her purple tank top, and Carly was wearing a Penny-Tees shirt that read . I hoped I didn't sound desperate. And I also hoped that Carly wouldn't ask why.

"Why don't you want to go with, Gibby?" There was the question I didn't feel like answering.

"Gibby suggested it." I told the truth. "I didn't. Maybe he wanted to sleep with another person?"

Carly widened her eyes, and stepped a couple feet back. "Umm, I guess I'll sleep with him then. I'll bring my stuff into his tent."

At this, Sam widened her eyes. "Wait, you're making me sleep with this nub? Or should I say, pervert?"

Carly looked at Sam and I with a questioning look. "What? What did Freddie do that made you think he was a pervert?"

"He came in while I was taking off my shirt!" Carly looked at me.

"No! No, no! I was just gonna get a snack! I didn't even know Sam was in there!"

Carly stopped looking at me weirdly. "Well, it's obvious that you'll kill each other before I even get out of the tent. But maybe this will give you the chance to talk to each other _WITHOUT _fighting." She expressed the word, without.

"Fine," Sam dropped to the ground. "I'll sleep with this dork." She pointed to me.

"And I'll sleep with this blond-headed demon," I said pointing at her.

"Good," And with that, Carly left the tent with her sleeping bag, leaving Sam and I in an odd predicament.

"So…" Sam broke the silence.

"So…" I repeated. I just had no idea what to say at this time.

"First thing first, you're sleeping on _that _side of the tent." She pointed to the left-hand corner of the tent. I sighed.

"You realize that you have _all _of this space to share?" I gestured to the whole inside of the tent. It was the same size as the one Gibby and I had.

"Yeah, I realized that." She stated full of sarcasm while lying on top of her sleeping bag. "But if you lay a finger on me while we sleep, I swear, I'll punch you until all parts of your body until you're literally purple-blue all over. And I mean, _all over._"

I shuddered at this, since I knew what she meant; and I didn't want to get bruises _all over._ "Alright. I'll be sure not to do that." I laid down on his sleeping bag just as Sam did.

"So, why do you think Carly is always wanting to be around Gibby?" I questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Why, got a problem that your _'dream girl'_ is hanging around that shirtless nub all the time?" Sam turned and faced me with a smirk on her face. "Or do I smell a bit of jealousy?"

"No, I got over her a pretty long time ago." I stated full of confidence. Even Sam couldn't detect a lie within my statement.

"Really?" Sam asked me, still looking straight at my face.

"Yeah…" I turned my head back to the sky. Well, basically the roof of the tent. After that, it started getting a little awkward.

"When did you stop liking her? And do you like anyone else?" I can't believe she would ask this without a remark. Was she really serious about this?

"Um, I guess it was after I broke up with her. You know, after what you told me. And no, I don't like anyone at the moment." Just then, a burst of memories came back to me. Like when she gave me that advice about Carly and I. Maybe she just wanted to help me from suffering heartbreak or something.

"Oh," Sam said quietly as she closed her eyes. Her lower lip was twitching and her hands were shaking. What's up with her?

"Something wrong, Sam?" I got up and looked at her.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just go to sleep, Freddie." Her eyes were still closed, her lower lip was twitching, and her hands were shaking still. And she called me by my _real _name, which, she almost never does. Something was definitely wrong.

"First, off Sam, you can't lie to me. I know when you lie now. It's not like we're not best friends."

"Okay, Fredbag, that's the problem." She got up too. "We're _not _best friends, okay? We _hate _each other. How can you call that being best friends?"

"Well, I call that being best friends." I stated simply, and she shut her mouth tight. I wanted to continue ranting, so I did. "You don't even notice how much I like y-your fights with me! Like I said at the fire escape, it would be too weird if you wouldn't mess around with me all the time!"

Sam laid down on top of her sleeping bag again, and turned away from me. I did the same. She said nothing, so I guess I got something through to her. She's just as important to me as Carly. It's not like she ever wasn't. So I'd better tell her that now.

"You know," I started. "You're just as important to me as Carly, if not more important. It's not like you were _never _important to me."

I turned back over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She didn't react or anything, so I assumed she went to sleep. So she didn't even hear what I said.

"Oh well," I said out loud. "At least I got that out. And Carly was wrong about us not fighting. We did fight."

**

* * *

NORMAL POV**

_Little did Freddie know, Sam was awake. She heard what he said, and took it. His words kept repeating in her head. "You're just as important to me as Carly, if not more important…"_

_After a while, both of them went to sleep… not knowing what was coming the next day…_

**

* * *

GIBBY'S POV**

I heard a lot of serious-sounding talk coming from now Freddie and Sam's tent. (Secretly, I _wanted _Carly to be in my tent.) Don't tell her that!

So anyways, I walked over there… no, it's not what you think! I'm not eavesdropping! Well… I am, but only for informational purposes.

The only one I heard talking was Freddie.

"So, why do you think Carly is always wanting to be around Gibby?" Wait, was he jealous of that?

"Why, got a problem that your _'dream girl'_ is hanging around that shirtless nub all the time?" I tightened my fists when Sam said that, but I don't let anything like that get to me. It just worsens my time at the therapist.

"Or do I smell a bit of jealousy?" Sam asked Freddie my question. Let's see what he says…

"No, I got over her a pretty long time ago." My jaw dropped at this. He _never _got rid of that crush on Carly! Never! Ne-ver! Even when she made him very angry, he never let it go! And now, he just drops it out of nowhere? I gotta listen some more!

"Really?" Let's see what he says after this. I think I can feel the tension in the air. Even though I was outside of the tent… I should stop thinking about stuff right now.

"Yeah…" I heard a bit of movement. I'm guessing Freddie turned his head away, considering the awkwardness.

"When did you stop liking her?" This is the question I really wanted to be answered. Tension grew to its highest level.

"Um, I guess it was after I broke up with her. You know, after what you told me." Oh, I remember when he broke up with Carly. Both of them didn't take it hard, they were good friends all over again.

"Oh," Was Sam's answer. I guess I should leave now… I don't want to get into their personal situations and whatnot… I'll go to my tent now to get rested up for tomorrow. I can't wait to reveal this to Carly in the morning.


	5. Sam's Thoughts

******Author's Note: I published this back in 2011 and haven't touched this story until now (November of 2013). It's been a long time. My grammar's improved by a large margin, so I've decided to go back and edit this fic. I'll probably continue it for old times' sake, just for continuity. I've been leaving people hanging for two years now, so I'd better finish this. Expect sporadic updates for this. M****y inspiration comes from all of you, so thank you!**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6: **Sam and Freddie are chosen as partners to search for the Beavecoon. Find out what happens as they continue their quest.**  
**

* * *

_**iGo Catch the Beavecoon**_

_Chapter 5 / Part 1_

_**Sam's POV**_

* * *

"_You're just as important to me as Carly, if not more important…"_

"_It's not like you were never important to me…"_

I swear, his deep and powerful voice kept ringing in my head; it repeated so many times, over and over again. If my thoughts had a replay button, it'd probably be busted by now.

Why. Can't. I. Get. His. Voice. Out. Of. My. Head.

I mentally slapped myself for not acting like a true Puckett. Being susceptible to lo— I mean Fredbag's dorkiness. Wait_…_ I don't actually feel that way, do I?

_...No, of course not! I… LOVE FREDDIE BENSON. …Wait, what? _

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO._

_I DON'T LOVE FREDDIE BENSON. That's it… I think. …Yup, I'm a goner._

What is up with me thinking about Freddie in that way? We were supposed to be enemies, right? So why did he say all those things? A regular person doesn't say that to an enemy. Maybe an acquaintance, but not an enemy. I swear, he's just getting weirder everyday.

Since I wasn't really sleeping, I slowly opened up both of my eyes, only to see his handso— ugly face. The dork was obviously sleeping, evident by his snoring. I had to hold my lips together to keep from laughing. If I had my phone with me now, I'd probably just take a pic, post it to the Web, and it'll be just like that picture of Gibby with that drawing on his head. Heh, that _was_ a pretty accurate drawing…

_BEEP, BEEP. What was that?_ I searched all around the not-so-little-more-like-huge tent and my eyes laid on Freddie's phone. He held it in his hands with the screen facing down on his stomach. Curiosity was bubbling out of me. I just wanted to see who would text him so late.

Making sure to not wake him up, I reached over and moved his hands away from the phone. At the sudden feeling of the warmth of his fingers, I reflexively pulled my hand away.

"_What is heck is this?" I looked at my right hand._

I reached over once more and felt that tingle again. Only this time, the feeling was slightly less overwhelming. After my third attempt, his phone was finally taken from his possession. I carefully craned my neck to get a better view of the phone. I pressed the unlock/lock button, revealing the security code screen.

"_Heheh, scared that someone like me will be going through your phone, Benson?" That was a little awkward to say… I sounded like a stalker._

"Oh well, this is easy." I said quietly. "4911."

I typed in those numbers and the screen went black. It lit up again and showing his home screen.

"Wow, he still hasn't changed it."

I saw a small number "1" enclosed in a red circle at the top left of the Messages app. _A text?_ Having my interests piqued, I scrolled through his messages. Apparently, the beep was a result of a new text sent by his mom. Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting.

* * *

_**To: Freddie Benson**_

_**From: Mom**_

Freddie! I know this is late and I don't want to wake you up, so I sent you a text message. As soon as you see this in the morning, make sure to put on your sun block, cloud block and bug repellent. Stay away from those ravenous animals, okay? Love you!

* * *

Oh, wow. His crazy mother always fails to surprise me. It's always about the same things! I chuckled a bit. Just then, I yawned.

"_Must be tired," I checked the time on his phone. "1:47 A.M.? Wow, I better get some sleep. Momma needs her rest before the big trek to find the Beavecoon tomorrow."_

I gingerly placed his phone on the floor right next to him. Putting the phone back in its original position would've taken too much effort. As I positioned his hands on top of his phone, I felt that small shock in my hand again. _…_At least I've gotten used to it.

With a look of slight shock on my face, I lay back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I still heard Freddie's voice resonating in my thoughts. That strange sensation persisted. Eventually, however, I was able to fall asleep… dreaming of the exact opposite of who I wanted to dream about. I think you know his name already. Ugh.


End file.
